Love and Honor
by GrimmyGrimm666
Summary: Itachi Uchiha. Murderer of his clan and acclaimed Akatsuki member. He was never meant to have a life. To be loved. He knew that the minute he accepted that mission to kill his clan he was destined to die hated. Until he met her. She gave him love. And a Home with a life he wasn't meant to have. Uzumaki Megumi. Cousin of Kushina Uzumaki. She gladly accepted him into her life.
1. Chapter 1

Love and Honor

Ch.1

Night had already closed in by the time he made it to the village yet he still had some five miles left till he reached the complex. Till he reached her, it has been months since he last seen her smile, ran his hands through those beautiful red locks. His hand twitched just thinking of her hair. Longing burned deep in his heart. How he wished he could just stay with her for the rest of his days. However he was a ninja first. They both knew this but it doesn't stop the pounding of his heart when he looks into those bright emerald green eyes. In those eyes he sees how deeply she loves him. It's in her smile as she turns to him every time he comes home.

Home. His home is with her. It always has been since the first time he met her he knew that she was his one selfish desire. As he comes to the end of the village and the beginning of the deep forest he knows this will be the last time he comes here. The last time he walks this familiar path through the dense forest to the home that was patiently waiting for him. He nears the edge of the complex, an open clearing surrounded by large trees that if one looked close enough would see the seals upon the trees to keep unwanted guests out. As well as hide the complex itself. It was a combination of his genjutsu and her fuinjutsu.

Slowly he walked through the trees to the clearing beyond, feeling it deep in his mind as the fuinjutsu passes over him allowing him to see the big house that resides upon the clearing. It was large and beautifully carved from a dark cherry wood. The front had a large wraparound porch with three stone stairs leading up to it. The windows all had plants under them and made the house look very homey. He knew that the back of the house had a traditional shoji door leading out into the back yard that was used as the training area. It had a pond with koi fish in it a sand box and a swing hanging on a tree.

This was his home with her. This is where she waited for him always with a smile ready to greet him. As he walked up the steps and opened the door he felt great warmth enter his body and soul and rejuvenate his tired body. He knew she knew he was here. She knew the second he walked through the barrier around the house. And there she was at the end of the hall waiting for him with that beautiful smile. Her long red hair touched the ground brushing her ankles and the back of her pantless legs as she moved to him.

She was dressed only in her black silk nightgown. And as she walked to him in slow movements designed to entice he knew he was in for a long night but he didn't mind. A smile crossed his lips as he gathered her in his passionate embrace a fierce kiss sealing the beginning of their reunion. As they moved to the bedroom she lovingly whispered in his ear. "I have taken all the necessary preparations my love. My body is ready to conceive a child." A deep fire burned in his eyes at this news. Some of his favorite memories of her was seeing her stomach swollen with his child.

It sated something primal inside him that he never knew he had. And even though he knew he would be leaving her never to return from his fight with his brother. Knowing she was willing and strong enough to raise yet another child of his made him proud to call her his wife. As well as leave a deep guilt in his heart at knowing he wont be there for them. As though she knew his saddening thoughts she gently put her hand on his cheek with a loving smile. "Don't fret. We will be fine." She said softly while leading him by the hand to the bed where they made love all through the night and well into the early morning hours.

They awoke to the pitter patter of little feet running to their room. Rolling out of bed both parents threw on black silk robes and sat back on the bed resting against the head board in a tender embrace in time for one little black hair cover head to peek their head around the slightly opened door. With a grin the first child ran into the room jumping onto the bed and snuggling up to his parents.

"Tou-san your home!" The little boy looked excitedly at his father. He was only four years old yet he looked just like his father. Black hair and equally black eyes, though the most defining features were the deep lines on his face just like his father. His name was Itachi, named after his father. For days his mother and father argued over the name his father didn't want his son to be shunned by having his name and likeness. His mother argued that he would be proud of his name and likeness when he grew up and learned how great his father was. In the end she won. She always won the arguments. A creak from the door signified the twins entering. Both two year old boys held onto each others hands as the wobbled their way into the room where their mother lifted them from the floor and to her loving embrace. Their older brother shifting to move to his dads lap, allowing his dad to wrap and arm around his small body. The twins both had black hair but instead of dark eyes they had their mother's eyes bright emerald. The oldest by two minutes was Shisui named after Itachi's best friend. And the younger was named Taizen for even when he was born he did not cry; he was a silent baby, calm and very intellectual.

Itachi stared intently at his family. Years ago when he had to kill his clan he believed he would never have this. A loving wife and three smart sons and glancing at his wife's stomach another child on the way. Before they fell asleep she confirmed the conception. It was way too early to tell if the child would be male or female. Itachi hoped for a girl. Lovingly he stroked her cheek. She did this for him. She loved him; stayed by his side and gave him yet another reason to do what he had to do.

He knew his time to leave was coming but just for today he did everything he would have done had he just been a normal man. He played and taught his children and would spontaneously grab his wife for a kiss making sure the next kiss was just as much a surprise as the first. When the day ended and the children were fast asleep he sat with his wife cradled in his arms out on the back porch looking at the stars.

When morning came everything would change he would be gone for good and she would be alone. If his grip around her waist was tighter she didn't say anything against it.

They stayed up well into the morning just holding tightly to each other. Neither one wanting to let go first. She told him all that he missed while he was gone. Shisui getting better at his child chakra exercises, Taizen playing with the baby kitsunes from her mother summon Youko and of Itachi awakening his Sharingan. Itachi knew his oldest son was very bright and already following in his footsteps. It worried him and made him proud. He knew though that his wife would teach him well.

And when it came time for him to leave that morning he kissed each child on their forehead and murmured to them gently that he loved them very much. They were fast asleep and had not a clue of what was going on. His wife stood on the front porch waiting for him. Smiling sadly she handed him his cloak and hat as well as a sealing scroll meant for kisame. Kisame would be the one to look after his family when he was gone and dead. He was the only one who knew about his wife and children, the only one he trusted with the knowledge.

The scroll was special; made by his wife it would allow only kisame to teleport directly to their location upon Itachi's death. Kisame would be the one leading his wife and children to the designated safe spot. With a small smile Itachi leaned in and kissed his wife one last time. Her tears fell silently as she clung to him desperately wishing this was a dream. The last thing he said to her as he pulled away was whispered so softly and with so much love that her tears only grew harder to control. "I love you Uzumaki, Megumi. Thank you for giving me these precious years." And with that final goodbye he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Love and Honor

Ch.2

_From here on out this story will be in Megumi's Point of view. If it changes I will tell you. _

_Thank you to everyone who favorite and followed this story. _

_And a special thank you too __ . for__ the first review! Now then due to recent events in the manga I have decided to change some things in this fan fiction. I'm not going to come right out and say what just yet! You'll know when you see it! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters. Kishimoto does! I only own my O.C.'s_

"_The greatest prayer is patience" Buddha_

My legs finally gave out long after he disappeared into the forest. He was gone. Never coming home and I could feel my resolve wavering.

A broken sob finally escaped my mouth as the tears finally let lose. I bowed my head forlornly trying desperately to keep from screaming my pain. I have to be strong for my sons. I have to protect them. They have no idea what would happen to them should they ever be related to their father.

To them he was Dad, Someone who left for a few months and came back for a couple weeks to play and teach them. They had no idea the things he had to do as a ninja.

Another broken sob passed through my lips. It was becoming harder to not break down completely. "_I love you…" _It echoed in my ears. My heart felt like it was constricting inside my chest._ 'God this was so hard to handle but…I promised you. I promised I'd live on and take care of our children. Our children…'_

Finally my resolve hardened. I had to get through this grief not for me but for my children, for the three precious boys sleeping soundly in their beds. For the unborn one now growing in my womb…

Unconsciously my hand rubbed my stomach as I got to my wobbly feet and made my way back inside with one last longing look to the woods where he left.

I made my way back into the bedroom, trying hard not to look at the big four poster bed, I needed to shower and to get dressed and continue my daily routine, breakfast needed made the kids need to be bathed and dressed. So much to do…

With a deep breath to steel my emotions I gathered my clothes to shower. I had work to do and children to drop off at daycare. I decided to add weapons to my regular working outfit. I had a paranoid feeling and I tended to trust my feelings on things like this.

So I added my seal bracers to my wrist that would be hidden by the sleeve of my black kimono and a kunai holster to my right thigh. As I was tying my kimono shut with its red obi I lovingly brushed the swirled fan emblem on the end of the obi. It was an Uchiha fan but instead of solid red for the top of the fan it was a red swirl for the Uzumaki. This was a symbol of our two clans coming together. With a sad sigh I moved onto my overly long hair.

*Using chakra I coated my hair from the roots down to the very end and was able to easily maneuver the top most of my hair into a bun securing that with an Uzumaki swirl hair comb. It was my favorite comb and had been given to me by my mother. It was one of the few things I had left from her.

I still had more hair to deal with. So I sat down with my back to the mirror and began to pull it into two loose ponytails that still reached my ankles.* When I reached the end I tied both off with a black ribbon. With that done I got up to go make breakfast.

My kids even as young as they are, they are used to a schedule. When they wake up breakfast is always done and their mother waiting for them at the table.

Today had to be just like any other. After breakfast it's an early bath and changing into day clothes. Itachi is always done first so he takes this time to practice with his chakra exercises, simple ones like sticking a small square of paper to his hand, while I help the twin's bathe and dress.

Once everyone is ready to go I grab the bento boxes I prepared for my two youngest kids and placed them in their small backpacks. Today Itachi would be helping at work while the twins went to daycare. Turning to my kids all lined up outside waiting on me I smiled. "Well let's head into the town you three. We have much to do today."

With that said we started our walk into town. It wasn't too far, probably a 30 minute walk, and my sons liked to think of it as endurance training.

Arriving out of the forest and onto the path leading to the main square of Shodai, a smile crossed my face. I loved this town. The village elder was the one who allowed Itachi and I to be married and live here in exchange for my seals placed around the town to protect it. The seals I placed kept out unwanted visitors mainly people with malicious intent.

He offered us a home and shelter from hunter-nins. His wife was also the midwife to deliver all three of my sons.

I would always be grateful to this village.

With a smile I picked up Shisui and Taizen placing them on either hip and walked further into town with Itachi sticking close to my side.

People waved and said good morning as we passed their stalls and shops. We came to a stop outside a big building with "Ai's Daycare" printed on a sign above the doors.

Opening the door I allowed Itachi to enter first then followed after him to the registration desk. Setting the twins down I turned to the girl behind the desk. She smiled at me and said. "Good morning Megumi-san! How are you today?"

"Good morning Kikyo-san, my day is going well. I'm only dropping off Shisui and Taizen today. Itachi-kun has asked to work with me today."

Her smile got bigger as she looked down at the adorable two year olds. All three of my sons had the female population of this town wrapped around their little fingers. I could only smile. They would be heartbreakers when they grew up.

I signed my name down on the sheet and turned to kneel in front of my twins. "Alright you two mommy and Aniki are going to be back at 3:00pm to pick you up okay? You be good and have fun with the other kids."

Both of them looked up at me with bright smiles hands clasped firmly together, emerald eyes shining with childish delight.

"Hai, kaa-san." They replied at the same time. With a smile I hugged them both tightly to my chest and kissed them both on the forehead before standing and letting them follow the attendant to the play rooms.

With a sigh I clasped itachi's waiting hand in my own and headed outside and down 3 more blocks to the restaurant/Inn I worked in.

The name of the place is "Kazuya's Inn". It was the only Inn in Shodai so it was very popular. The food was also considered the best in this part of Hi no kuni. I ushered Itachi on inside, "I'll be in soon, I have to send a message." Once he was inside I bit my thumb, did my hand seals and slammed my hand on the ground.

Out of the smoke appeared a fox the size of a house cat. His fur was black and his eyes silver. Rubbing a paw over his eyes in a very cute way. In a deep voice he said "Hello Megumi-sama."

"Kuro-kun I need you to take this scroll to Suri-chan. It is of great importance that it arrives in 3 days." I pulled out a black scroll that I placed on the ground in front of Kuro. "It will be done Megumi-sama" He replied seriously. He then leapt forward and snatched the scroll between his teeth before disappearing.

That was Kuro's specialty. He could blend in the shadows and become invisible. He also had no chakra so he was undetectable. He was also very fast. With that done I turned back to the Inn.

Stepping inside I was greeted by the elderly owner, Ichigo Kazuya. "Ah, Hello Megumi-san! I see young Itachi is helping out today. Good builds character!"

Ichigo-san is a nice outgoing old man who has a deep love for helping others. He offered me this job all those years ago without question.

I smiled at him as he leaned over the counter to talk to my son. It wasn't long afterwards that he ushered us along to start working. I only gave Itachi simple tasks. Wiping down the tables, helping carry small trays and so on.

After work I picked up the twins and we went back home where Itachi worked on his ninja practices and the twins played in the sandbox. Our days continued like this. Normal.

It wasn't till a week later that something changed.


End file.
